walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Earl Sutton (TV Series)
'Earl Sutton '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. He is the blacksmith for the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point, Earl married Tammy and had a son with her, Ken. He was an alcoholic, to the point that he was drunk when Ken was born and can't even remember the first time he saw him. When Ken was two, Earl got into a fight with the babysitter and drove off with Ken, drunk. He latter pulled over and called Tammy to pick them up. He expected his wife to leave him, but she didn't. From that day, Earl swore off drinking, staying sober for the next twenty years. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "A New Beginning" At night, at Hilltop, Maggie breaks the news of Ken's death to Earl and Tammy. An emotional Tammy scolds Maggie for getting her son killed, reminding her that she voted for her in the election. Earl tries to calm her down but Tammy doesn't listen and criticizes Maggie's decision to supply the Saviors. A shocked Maggie offers to help with the funeral but Tammy declines and denies her from being present. Later, the Hilltop gathers for Ken's funeral. Alden sings and Gregory gives a eulogy. A heartbroken Earl helps to place the lid on the coffin and prepare to bury his son. Gregory then approaches Tammy and Earl with a bottle of whiskey. She drinks herself to sleep, leaving Earl and Gregory to talk, with Gregory breaking Earl's non-drinking policy and taking advantage of him. Through some cunning words, Gregory suggests to Earl that Maggie does not have to be in charge of Hilltop anymore. When Maggie rushes towards Glenn's grave to investigate, she is attacked by a hooded and drunk Earl, who also knocks over Hershel's stroller. Enid intervenes but gets pushed to the ground hard and is knocked out. Alden and Cyndie arrive and manage to grab Earl and stop him. The next day, at night, the residents, including Earl in restraints, gather around the gallows as Maggie explains to her people that the punishment fits the crime. She looks on at Gregory, who has a noose around his neck and is sitting on a horse. Gregory pleads for someone to stop this, but no one moves. A couple of kids show up and Michonne yells for Maggie to stop but it's too late as Daryl smacks the horse and it rides off, leaving Gregory to hang to death to everyone's shock. Maggie tells her people that she wants this to be the last time they do something like this and then orders Daryl to cut Gregory down. "The Bridge" Following Gregory's execution, Earl has been immprisoned in Hilltop's cell as punishment. 35 days later, after Maggie is convinced by Jesus, Tammy is allowed to see her husband. She forgives him and misses him, claiming that what he did was a mistake and he's a good and changed man. They talk a little about their past and he claims he needs the forgiveness of Maggie, who listens on and gets a little emotional. Later, Maggie talks to Earl herself. He mentions how he became an alcoholic, not remembering seeing his son for the first time and how an accident made him stop drinking for over twenty years. He says that despite being drunk he was aware of his actions and says he regrets trying to kill her. Finally, Maggie releases him from his cell to pay his debt, since he made her remember how her father was an alcoholic too and got a second chance in life. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Earl has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive